Magical World
by fireboltvoices
Summary: In a land far from Earth was Sailor Moon ,on the Moon, with her neighbours Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury on her left. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter on her right. Will they be able to destroy the evil on Earth or will they need some magical help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Trouble on Earth.

Sailor Moon was talking to Luna. When she saw something, she had never seen before a sign of trouble. That meant planet Earth needed help and was in serious trouble but no one had seen this before and no one knew what magic this villain held deep within.

"Girls we need to go! " Sailor Moon shouted into space so all the Sailor Scouts could hear her.

"What's going on?!" Sailor Jupiter screamed across all the planets.

"Just follow me Jupiter," Sailor Mars said bluntly.

Mercury jumped over to Venus as Jupiter jumped over to Mars.

"On the count of three we'll hop over to Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted, "One, Two, Three!"

Just as Sailor Venus said they all hoped over to Sailor Moon. When Sailor Moon said her little plan the girls where split up into different parts of the world.

Venus was sent to Asia. Mercury was sent to Africa. Jupiter was sent to Europe. Mars was sent to America. Last but not least Sailor Moon was send to South America. All on a quest to find this bad ora.

"Ok, first stop Finland!" Jupiter said enthusiastically. As Jupiter landed in Helsinki, Finland. She started to walk around all the shops and streets trying to find something weird or a dark ora. Just as Jupiter was turning a corner -flash- something passed her maybe a shadow? The thing that passed her was to quick for her eyes or her brain to register the mysterious figure. Suddenly a wave of dizziness took over her body as she made her way to a park bench.

"What's going on?" she said her voice getting quieter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. It's about time.

Mean while Venus landed Ulaanbaatar (Ulan Bator), Mongolia. She arrived at night around 11:30pm which was awesome ,for her, because the place is so beautiful. With all the lights and just the city lit up it filled her with passion and happiness but still she didn't forget her mission to find that dark ora.

"Oh wow! This is amazing," Venus muttered to herself. She couldn't believe what was right in front of her. Sailor Venus started to walk around the area taking in everything there. As she looked up into the midnight sky she saw something she had never seen before array of starts pointing to the city. She knew thats where she had to go.

In Tripoli, Libya Mercury landed she wasn't sure what the time was but she guessed about mid-afternoon. She peered around, looking for a sign of what to do next. She sat and pondered for a while. She looked up and saw something-it was Jupiter she needed help. She got up and started running. Mercury stoped under a tree and was trying to call Jupiter. She wasn't answering. Mercury was getting worried.

"Maybe I should call Sailor Venus. No, I won't she's proberly too busy right now." Mercury sighed. She headed over to Finland as quickly as she could. 10 hours later. Mercury arrived and started looking for Jupiter. Then she found her. As cold as ice on a bench in the park.

"Jupiter. Are you alright?" Mercury ask.

"Mer-Mercury?" coughed Jupiter.

"Oh Jupiter. I'll take you back to your planet Jupiter and i'll stay with you. What happened?" Mercury said.

As Mercury took Sailor Jupiter back to Jupiter. Jupiter told her everything she could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Help...

In Washington DC stood Mars ready for her mission at 2:15am.

"why do I have to start so early?" she whispered to herself "huh?" she felt a gust of wind pass her. Mars felt like someone was watching her. She started to think who it could be but her trail of thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Who's there?" came a soft but confident voice it sounded like a girl's voice.

Mars looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"I'm not scared of you. Just tell me who you are." the voice came again.

"I-I'm Sailor Mars" she said.

"Why are you here?"

"Well me and the other sailors were given this mission to find some dark ora." Mars said confidently.

A shadow appeared in front of her. Mars turned around quickly.

"Dont be scared. My name is Hermione Granger." she giggled " you know it's funny because we're both on the same mission."


End file.
